Secrets and Lies and the Ones who Expose them
by LeoFusion
Summary: Tenko is the leader of a small group of detectives who are attempting to unravel a mystery which was set in place after the Fall of Beacon.


**A/N: Hello! I kept this first chapter short because this is a test as to whether i'm good enough to write. I don't know if this is something I should pursue or no. So if you like it, please tell me somehow so I can make more and with longer chapters. If not that's fine, but no need for any negativity. Thanks.**

Leaping from branch to branch and pattering through a dense forest of emerald green leaves and ruby red roses in the dead of night, the paws of a small agile fox searched burrows and bushes with a single sniff of his petite nose. The fox's body was shrouded in a sky blue, in fact his whole body was transparent like a ghost. He inspected a small bush plush with berries, startled he stepped slightly backwards, but the small fox didn't run or hide, instead his paws left the ground and his ghostly body turned into a perfectly spherical ball of light which hovered over the bush with great intensity.

Twigs snapped and leaves rustled nearby, "you found something?" a voice called out from behind a tree. A shadow emerged from behind the tree and walked towards the light. It was too dark to make out any features on their face, but they were average on height and in build and they also carried a silver badge which clipped onto their blue vest and slightly shimmered in the dim moonlight "good job".

The ball lowered onto the ground and took the form of a fox once again. The fox dug his claws into the fabric of the shadow's trousers and scurried up their leg and blue vest where he eventually settling on wrapping his body around their neck like a scarf and illuminating their face. It was the face of a young man with a pair of light brown furry ears stuck onto his head which was covered in hair equally as brown, the man was a fox himself, he was slim and as agile as a fox and he had the senses of a fox the only difference being in his human body and his shortish hair which looked average and covered over half of his left eye. He was smiling as the fox tightened his body around his neck, "I wouldn't get too comfortable up there. We have company," his voice was immature and confident as he turned to see a crowd of three before him. Their stare was fixated on him and as evil and cold as it was, the young fox didn't falter, "you guys are trespassing".

The crowd laughed, "what can you do about it? Your kind are irrelevant now. We don't need any detective force here. You're weaker than huntsmen and huntsmen couldn't even save their own academy." Their leader spoke forward, he was a human with a well-built body and short blonde hair which barely covered his eyebrows, none of which were as intimidating as his simple broadsword held firmly in the grip of his right hand. His companions housed weapons of their own such as a crossbow and a giant axe. The companions smirked along with their leader. To the leaders left shoulder a young woman holding a crossbow knelt on the ground and aimed towards the young fox's heart and to her right, a slender man with dark brown hair somehow mustered the strength to carry an enormous axe over his shoulders.

The young fox shrugged and put his hands up, "you got me," he started to slowly walk towards the group with a light smile "you know, they don't even arm us. You can strike me down now if you wanted but I don't believe any of you are that cold hearted."

"Why don't they give you weapons?" Asked the leader.

"I didn't ask for one." The fox shrugged.

"Why?" asked the slender man wielding his mighty axe.

"I have a better weapon." The fox remained vague as if luring his prey.

"What weapon?" the leader cautiously asked with a slight intimidation in his voice.

"I haven't known you guys long, but I can already tell that all three of you were huntsmen. Obviously from Beacon. Judging by your lack of flashy swords, axes and crossbows. I'd say you didn't like your previous title too much, what I can't figure out however is why. I know you called them useless, but I also know that you didn't mean that." The fox astounded the group from his analysis.

"Have you met Ozpin?" asked the leader.

"A couple of times," the fox inched closer, with his hands still above his head.

"He's not who you think he is." The leader remarked.

"The headmaster of beacon?" the fox retorted.

"He's cruel, manipulative and he's lived countless lives. Nothing can truly kill him." The young girl said almost brought to tears.

"How would you know this? Even if it was true." The fox took a more serious change of heart.

Walking forward to meet the young fox face to face the leader said, "her semblance."

"Even if what you said is true, it's irrelevant. You're still trespassing and I'm taking you in." the fox lowered his arms and the bright ghostly fox appeared from the shadows mid leap towards the girl. As she flinched, the fox disappeared. While she was distracted the young fox jabbed his knee into the leader's stomach and stole his sword straight out of his loosened grip. Once the leader came to, it was too late as the young fox was already mid-kick. With a swift kick to the face, the leader was out cold on the ground. The slim man slammed his axe into the ground just beside his leader catching the fox by surprise, he narrowly avoided the impact but while mid-dodge he caught a glimpse of the girl who had regained her aim on him. Taunting her, she growled and fired an arrow towards him, keeping his focus on the arrow travelling at lightning speed, he barely managed to catch the arrow as he cartwheeled behind his slim attacker with his sword and arrow still in either of his hands. Just as the man managed to drag his axe out of the ground, the fox stabbed the arrowhead through his left calf immobilizing him on one knee. The girl frantically reloaded her crossbow as she realised that she was his next target. He sprinted at her and managed to deflect her next shot with nothing but his sword. He swung his sword at her cutting through her crossbow with great ease and sending her onto the floor shocked.

He tossed the sword to the side and extended his hand out to her and helped her onto her feet. "I look forward to hearing more about that semblance of yours," cocky, the fox revelled in his victory. He unclipped a walkie talkie from his belt and pressed in a small button as he held it to his mouth "I've apprehended three suspects, please get here as quick as you can," he released the button.

The walkie talkie exploded into static "right away."

The fox held out his hand once again to the girl, he expected a handshake and that is exactly what he got from the girl although she was shaken up, "I'm Tenko, sorry about this because out of all of you, I know that you are least to blame. I know more about you than you think."

The girl was speechless, she couldn't mutter a word before Tenko dismissed himself with a nod and walked over to the bush which he was initially inspecting before the rude interruption. He pushed aside the branches and discovered a small grey stone on the ground. Struck with minor curiosity, he picked it up and saw a diamond shape cut into it like something once fit inside of the stone. To him it was a piece of a greater puzzle.


End file.
